The Prank Wars
by Tonifranz
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys decided that in order to have fun, they must play cruel pranks against each other and their friends.


**The Prank Wars**

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys decided that in order to have fun, they must play cruel pranks against each other and their friends.

**Chapter 1**

This is one of my side-stories. It is about the pranks the boys and the girls play on each other. Enjoy.

**A Perfect Night**

It was October 14, Saturday night, and Boomer after a talk with his Dad, has got some important news to tell to his brothers, who were playing the Play Station.

"Hey guys, haven't you heard? The Professor is out on a Conference at Citiesville," said the eight-year-old Boomer excitedly to his brothers.

"How'd you know?" asked Brick.

"Well, I asked Dad!" said Boomer.

"Perfect! It the perfect opportunity to have fun!" said Butch in triumph. "I'm getting bored just playing the Play Station and the computer."

"Hey, shall we ask the others to join us?" asked Boomer.

"Nah! I think we should be enough," said Brick.

"Well, okay then," said Butch. "Anyway, I can't wait!"

"Wait a minute. Did the girls have a babysitter?" asked Brick.

"Well, Dad said that the girls insisted they were too big to have a babysitter," said Boomer. "Even though they're only eight, Blossom insisted that they can take care of themselves. Of course, the Professor, having forgot to call one in the first place, decided to take the word of Blossom."

"So they're alone?" asked Brick.

"Yup! Though Hook said that they invited some friends along as soon as the Professor left. I think it's Robyn, Heather and Mary," said Boomer. "They're having a sleepover."

"You asked Hook? Well, it will be more fun for us then!" said Brick with a devious smile, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Later, at about six in the evening…

Brick, and his brothers were in Brick's room packing some things on a backpack. He took a video camera, and gave it to Boomer. He took a microphone, a hologram projector, a gigantic empty balloon, a couple of water coloring agents, and other stuff. He placed it on three separate backpacks, and each boy carried his own bag. They wore gloves so that they literally won't leave their fingerprints on the evidence.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Boomer excitedly. "Let's go!"

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Dr. Edwards, when he suddenly appeared on the door.

"Well, we're going to play pranks of the girls," Brick answered back.

"Well, just don't be too cruel," said their father. "And be back before nine. And if you were caught, remember, I know nothing about this, okay?"

"We'll do Dad!" shouted Boomer.

At that, the five boys went out and headed for the Utonium residence.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Butch, looking at the house. They can see the lights on through the windows.

Brick looked around the house. "Well, we're in luck. There's an open window over there. I think that that's the girls' room," he said, pointing at an open window on the second floor.

The three boys then entered the room as quietly as they can. Once in the room, they can hear the TV, as there was much shouting of both the characters on TV and the audience. They then proceeded to the basement.

Meanwhile…

The Powerpuff Girls and three of their friends were seating on the sofa, watching TV. It was a horror movie, and the six girls hugged each other and shook as images of ghosts and ghouls and chainsaw murderers were shown on Television.

"Aaahhhhhh!" shouted the girls as she saw a radio-active rat overwhelm a girl and began eating her with her teeth.

Suddenly, the lights went out at the height of the horror on TV.

The girls screamed when that happened.

"Drats! The lights are out!" said Buttercup, when the screaming subsided.

"Yeah. But the neighbors have sill theirs," said Mary, pointing to the window and the houses across the street.

"Well, we need to check the power in the basement. Who's going?" Blossom asked.

All the girls shuddered. "Well, I'll go," said Robyn. "As long as one of you accompany me."

"I'll go with you," said Bubbles, who went and grabbed a flashlight under the bed.

Before they could go down, a voice suddenly was heard. "Be afraid! Be very afraid! I am going to get you!" it said. It was deep, and very frightening. At once, they screamed again. "What is that?" asked Mary, shaking violently with fright.

"I am here to take away your souls!" said the voice. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Where did the voice come from?" asked Buttercup, looking around, but because it was dark, and the lights were out, saw nothing.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. The six girls were forced to close their eyes. When they opened it, there saw a huge monster that walked upright like a man. It had a mask on his face, and it has red eyes. It has black fur all over its body, and had a tail. There was light surrounding him. And it walked towards them.

"Rahhhh!" he roared, and the girls ran screaming from the house.

"Blossom, I think I want to go home now," said Mary. "There's a monster in your house! You are welcome to stay on my place if you're too afraid to go back!

"Hey, we're the Powerpuff Girls!" said Buttercup, gathering her courage after the initial shock. "We can beat up any old monster!"

"Oh yes! I forgot about that!" said Blossom. Turning to her three normal friends, she said, "you wait over here. We're going to take it out!"

The girls went back into the house.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Sol! I am here to take your souls!" said the monster.

"Well, we're going to kick your butt!" said Buttercup, as she and her two sisters charged the monster. However, instead of hitting him, their kicks and punches just went right through him, like he was air.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't hurt me! I'm invincible!" said Sol, laughing at the girls' futile efforts.

Hiding on the corners in the darkness, Boomer stifled his giggle as he manipulated the hologram projected he carried to make the monster move. Brick was holding a voice-changer microphone, a device which can alter your voice by turning a knob on it. Butch was besides them, holding a camera with night-light, recording the event.

The girls tried and tried, but all it resulted in was wrecked furniture across the house.

"Ha, you can't beat me!" said the "monster", and just like that, vanished.

There was confusion among the Powerpuff Girls as to what happened. It was again darkness. Finally, Buttercup stepped forward. "Ha, we thrashed him!"

"Well, glad that that's over," said Blossom. "Buttercup, go to the basement and switch the power on. I'm going to tell my friends it's all right to come in."

At that, Butch immediately gave the camera to Brick while he went to the basement. Boomer went to the bathroom ceiling with the large empty balloon.

"Well, you can come in now," said Blossom, accompanied by Bubbles. "We took care of the monster. He won't be bothering us again!"

"Na-Ah! I'm not going there until the lights are on again," said Heather.

"Aw come on, fraidy cats!" said Blossom.

"We'll wait for the lights, thank you very much!" said Robyn.

"Don't worry, Buttercup is taking care of it right now!" said Bubbles.

"Um, is your house haunted?" asked Mary. "Because I think there's a ghost in your house.

"No, no, it isn't," said Blossom. "It's just another villain who's after us. And it's gone."

Meanwhile…

Buttercup felt her way through the dark walls as he went to the door leading to the basement. He saw the door partially opened, so she opened it and entered. As she did so, however, she felt some kind of liquid fall on her, then, a second later, a bucket hit her head. She then smelled it, and it was paint, and her whole body was covered with it.

'Dang it, someone has put a bucket of paint on top of a partially opened door!' Buttercup thought. 'What an old cheap trick! And I fell for it!'

Buttercup gritted her teeth in frustration, as she flew down the stairs to the basement. As she did, however, she unknowingly pushed a string stretched across her path, and a bunch of feathers taken from a pillow was thrown towards her. She tried to remove the feathers, but she found out that the paint was also some kind of glue. The feathers refused to fall off.

Nearing breaking point, she went to where the main switch was, and touched it. The moment she did, however, she felt a shock. Because of the glue in her hand, she couldn't immediately remove her hand, and so she was electrocuted. By the time she was able to get her hand off, the electric shock dried the paint and made her hair stand out on it's ends.

Buttercup and took some rubber gloves from a nearby drawer in the basement. She put it on her hands, and was able to switch the lights back on. She then saw why she was electrocuted. A live wire was connected to the switch. Buttercup angrily went upstairs to the bathroom to clean herself up. She then noticed that the color of the paint on her body was pink.

When she reached the bathroom, she noticed that it was a mess, as if someone had used it.

"Well, the lights are on," said Bubbles. "Come on!"

However, just before they entered the house, just outside the house, Mary said something. "Um, what is that?" she asked, pointing to something falling on them from above.

"Huh? What?" asked Blossom as she and the other girls looked towards the sky. It was too late. A giant rubber balloon with water colored yellow landed on them and burst. One second later, all five girls were wet with yellowy water. But at least it was water, not paint.

"My hair!" Mary ranted.

"Aargh! This has some got to be some kind of prank," Heather shouted.

Blossom and Bubbles looked up, but saw nothing. Of course, they didn't notice Boomer lying on their roof flat on his back.

"Aargh! Come on girls, let's clean ourselves," said Blossom as she entered the room. As they entered, however, three buckets of flour fell on them.

However, that is not all. Blossom and Bubbles floated into the house, while Mary, Robyn and Heather walked in.

"What the! Who did this!" Blossom shouted, as she nearly pulled her hair out of frustration. "I can't believe we fell for such pranks!"

"Um, Bubbles, Blossom?" Heather finally said angrily.

"What?" said Blossom, with she and Bubbles going and standing on the floor next to them so she could talk with them.

"Um, our feet are stuck on the floor," said Mary.

Blossom and Bubbles looked down, and saw that the floor in front of the door was covered with glue.

Blossom tried lifting her feet, but then, she nearly tore her shoes off. So she bent down, and untied her shoelaces, and removed her shoes.

Meanwhile, the boys, after Brick had put on glue besides the door, went outside, and headed for one of their friend's house to give them an alibi once the girls began asking questions. They took with them their equipment including the video camera with the tape. They intend to show it to their friends.

Meanwhile…

"We're going to find out who did this, and we're going to pray they ever woke up this day," said Blossom as she helped her sister and her friends get fixed after falling for so many pranks that night.

The boys were laughing as soon as they were out of earshot of the girls, having performed their pranks flawlessly. For now, the Powerpuff Girls did not know they did it. But it would not be for long.

And the girls are already thinking of retaliation.


End file.
